1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging of computing systems and more particularly to packaging of large computing systems that incorporate an air flow to cause air cooling of its components.
2. Description of Background
The industry trend has been to continuously increase the number of electronic components inside computing systems. A computing system can include a simple personal computer, a network of simple computers, or one or even a network of large computers that include one or more central electronic systems (CEC). While increasing the components inside a simple computing system does create some challenges, however, such an increase create many problems in computing systems that include one or more large computers. In such instances many seemingly isolated issues affect one another, especially when packaged together in a single assembly or when networked with or housed in close proximity to other systems.
One such particular challenge when designing computing system packaging is the issue of heat dissipation. Heat dissipation if unresolved, can result in electronic and mechanical failures that will affect overall system performance. As can be easily understood, the heat dissipation increases as the packaging density increases. In larger computing systems, such as the ones that include one or more CECs, the problem of heat dissipation becomes of particular concern.
Heat dissipated from packages residing in large computing systems affect the computing system's internal areas adjacent to heat producing components. However, this is not the only concern with large systems. Due to their large size and the number of heat producing packages, large computing systems can affect the temperature of the environment that they are housed in. Therefore, if several large computing systems are being stored within the same physical confines, improper cooling and unwanted heat dissipation from one or more such systems, can affect all such systems by affecting the temperature of the environment where the computing systems are being stored. The latter has become of special concern as of late and at times cost prohibitive solutions have been suggested in order to keep the environment where the computing systems are being stored in at an acceptable temperature.
Prior art has suggested different ways of dealing with heat dissipation issues. At times, the manner of cooling these components may lead to even further concerns. For example, in instances where air flow is to cool the components inside the environment, including a computer rack or housing, other issues have to be dealt with. One issue is that when an opening (i.e. a door) is in existence, the opening needs to be closed to address air impedance issues. This is especially true in environments where several devices are housed near each other. In such a case, since a variety of devices are placed next to one another, removing one of the devices without closing the opening, would allow air to move freely through the vacated space likely overheating the remaining electronics. When the device is removed, the door closes and approximates the air impedance of an electronic book where the electronics often reside. A closed door also protects the electronics from pollutants and other impurities. In prior art, when air blockage doors have been incorporated, the door or other air blockage component had a design where the opening and closing of such units were cumbersome required system personnel to operate them, thus adding to installation time, cost and procedures. Consequently, a method and incorporated system is needed that can allow for the automated operation of air blockage components such that the environment can be secured from outside pollutants when not in use, and become open to air flow once the operation is resumed.